Locust
The Locust is one of the most common BattleMechs in existence, having been produced since the design was introduced by Bergan Industries in 2499. The Locust is built for one purpose exclusively, reconnaissance. The design uses a 160 rated LTV Fusion Engine to attain speeds of up to 129.6kph. With such phenomenal speed the Locust is capable of outrunning most enemies. In a situation where it is unable to outrun its enemies it does have a light array of weapons with which to defend itself. Armament The Locust carries as its main weapon a single Martell Medium Laser. Backing this up are two Sperry Browning Machine Guns which effectively deter infantry attacks against the Locust's vulnerable legs. Variants * 3025 ** LCT-1E - The LCT-1E Locust carries an entire energy based weapons assortment. with two Medium Lasers and two Small Lasers. ** LCT-1M - The LCT-1M is a long range version of the Locust. This variant carries two LRM 5 launchers in place of the Machine Guns. ** LCT-1S - The LCT-1S Locust also replaces the machine guns, this time with two SRM 2 racks for a heavier close range punch. * LCT-1L - The LCT-1L Locust is an attempt to allow the 'Mech to operate at even higher speeds by adding Triple Strength Myomer to the design. The weapons are identical to these on the LCT-1V. * LCT-1V2 - The 1V2 Locust is a periphery upgrade of the design. The 'Mech carries a single Medium Laser and four Rocket Launcher 10s in place of the Machine Guns. * LCT-3D - The 3D Locust takes the concept of the 1M further by carrying only two LRM 5 launchers and the armor has been upgraded to Ferro-Fibrous armor. * LCT-3M - The 3M Locust carries a single Medium Laser, four Small Lasers and an Anti-Missile System for missile defense. The armor has been upgraded to Ferro-Fibrous with CASE and the Chassis utilizes Endo Steel construction techniques. * LCT-3S - The 3S Locust carries the 1S upgrade further. This time, as with the 3M the structure is an Endo Steel structure and the armor is Ferro-Fibrous. The SRM 2s have been upgraded to Streak SRM 2s and the design also carries a single Medium Laser. * LCT-3V - This Locust variant is similar to the 1V except that it carries a set of two Medium Lasers in the center torso while retaining the Machine Guns * LCT-5M - The 5M is a straightforward upgrade of the 3M model upgrading all of the Lasers to Extended Range models. * LCT-5V - The 5V Locust is similar to the 1V2 Locust as it carries a single Medium Laser and two Rocket Launcher 10s. The design is protected by Ferro-Fibrous Armor. * Locust IIC - The Locust was one of the 'Mechs carried on the exodus with General Kerensky and the remnants of the SLDF. The Clans have created their own variant of the Locust called the Locust IIC which is an upgraded version using clan technology.